Clandestinidad
by DolcePiano
Summary: Serie de relatos cortos sobre Roy y Riza hechos para celebrar el día Royai. Día 7: ELECCIONES. [TERMINADO]
1. Calor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clandestinidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(I)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Calor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tomó su mano con cierto temor en un momento de valentía. Solo pensó que sería por unos segundos nada más y ella luego la retiraría sin más mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por su terrible acción._

 _Esperó un tiempo, pero ella jamás hizo lo que se imaginó._

 _Ella sintió que quizás su corazón se detendría..._

 _Entonces su cabeza fue por más. Observó sus labios rosas, estaban entreabiertos como esperando para que él diera el paso que faltara. Su razón le decía que por esa acción impulsiva, podría arruinarlo todo. Toda una vida juntos, todo el infierno atravesado, todo lo que habían construido..._

— _Tal vez… no es una simple amistad lo que tenemos —susurró—. Es… —¿podría decirlo?—. Mustang-san..._

 _Ella también. Quizás eran los tragos de más que tenían en sus cuerpos que hacían estragos en sus pensamientos._

 _._

 _._

Nunca se sintieron más seguros que aquel día en que se dieron cuenta del sentimiento que los unía por primera vez. Habían sido compañeros y amigos durante toda su vida, desde que eran unos chiquillos inocentes e ingenuos. Se habían acompañado en los momentos más duros y difíciles; en la guerra de Ishbal, en la batalla contra los homúnculos y Padre; y también en sus luchas internas. Muchas cosas los habían marcado y los había llevado a la absoluta resignación de que tenían que pagar por todo lo que habían hecho. Pero esas cosas, esas metas y objetivos eran las que los había unido hasta tener que atravesar en candor de los infiernos, hasta la muerte. Era un lazo determinante, algo que ninguna persona que no estuviera con ellos podía llegar a comprender. Amistad, confianza, dependencia, perseverancia, paciencia, era lo que describía a su relación, solo que había algo más al final, algo que había pasado desapercibido para ellos mas no para los demás: _el amor._

Riza quizás había tenido un atisbo de ese sentimiento unos días antes del día prometido. Estuvo separada de él como nunca lo estuvo desde que entró al ejército bajo sus órdenes. Y eso le resultaba doloroso, no entendía por qué. Quizás porque se había acostumbrado a su presencia, quizás porque ya era parte de la rutina. Y no quiso pensarlo más. Aun así, ese calor dentro de ella, aquello que hacía su corazón latir unos días antes de volver a encontrarse con él, aquel sentimiento no se desvaneció.

Roy no comprendía eso que lo aquejaba cuando vio que podía perderla para siempre, se preguntó si tal vez era algo parecido y comparable a lo que sintió cuando Hughes murió. Desesperación, desesperanza y autocontrol. Sí, autocontrol para no caer en la desesperación de saberla muerta. Ella era una persona importante y determinante en su vida. ¿Qué sucedería si la perdiera? ¿Qué pasaría con él? Con su sueño… no quiso hacerse más preguntas; entonces las dejó pasar, como ese incómodo sentimiento.

No se dieron cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después. Cuando la soledad comenzó a pesarles más de lo debido, cuando las metas de ambos iban cumpliéndose a cabalidad. Después de volver a atravesar aquel miedo a la muerte del otro. Allí es cuando finalmente ellos pudieron saber de lo que se trataba. Así como la amistad era una constante en sus vidas, también lo fue el amor. Porque el verdadero amor nunca va separado de la amistad.

.

.

— _¿Es algo mutuo, verdad, Hawkeye? —musitó—. ¿Es esto lo que tú sientes también? ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así?_

 _Las reglas, las leyes existen._

 _¿Importan ya?_

 _El Día Prometido no interesaron._

 _Tampoco te importaron cada una de las veces que desobedeciste órdenes mías._

 _Mucho menos deberían importar ahora._

 _Esa absurda ley que hace que el ejército pueda perder a sus más valiosos soldados._

 _Tus metas, todavía queda la más importante de todas._

 _Todo se cumplirá de todas formas. Ya está escrito. Es mi destino._

— _Ya no quiero continuar así…_

Entonces todo tuvo sentido y se dejó embargar a pesar del sufrimiento. No pensaron en nada más ni en las opciones ni en las leyes ni en nada. Esa noche solo fueron ellos dos.

Nunca se imaginó que él tuviera tantas formas de besar y tantas maneras de amar. Y al final, los brazos de Roy se sintieron aún más cálidos que el fuego de su alquimia.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, aunque una semana más tarde (el reto empezó el 6 de junio, jejejeje), decidí tomar el reto de la RoyaiWeek. Pueden encontrarla en tumblr con ese nombre. El reto era publicar un capitulo (con un tema) cada día hasta el 11 de junio que es hoy y el día Royai. Eso de estar metiéndome en este tipo de retos-temas es un dilema para mí, jejeje. Igual publicaré uno por día. ¡Lo prometo!

 ** _Este capítulo es un homenaje al fic hermosísimo "Opus Nigrum" de KaoruB. ¡Sol, muchísimas gracias por prestarme tu idea! Léanlo alguna vez que puedan, un Royai realista, IC, bellamente escrito y narrado. No tiene pierde._**

De todas maneras esta historia es un respiro que necesitaba para seguir corrigiendo Watashitachi, tan angst que está últimamente u.u

Gracias por leer.

¡No dejen de comentar! Es una gran motivación :)

 **¡Feliz día RoyAi!**

Sophy.


	2. Color

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clandestinidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(II)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Color**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Riza abrió los ojos y observó aquel techo que no era el de su habitación. Miró al hombre que dormía profunda y plácidamente a su lado y se recordó que el día anterior habían roto las leyes de la milicia sin haberlo podido evitar. Habría sido una tarea imposible. Suspiró larga y tendidamente y se irguió para quedar sentada en la cama. Se había prometido nunca más arrepentirse de sus actos, sin embargo, sintió que eso era algo inevitable. ¿Qué harían a partir de ahora? De pronto, percibió unos cálidos dedos sobre su espalda desnuda. Se sobresaltó un poco, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento él se había despertado.

—Lo lamento —murmuró con voz melancólica y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella y la volvió a acariciar, esta vez en la cicatriz que había dejado con una espada el vasallo del Doctor Diente de Oro.

—¿General? —quiso girarse pero él no se lo permitió.

—Todas esas heridas en tu cuerpo… —le resultó muy doloroso terminar la oración.

—Mustang-san… —Riza reconoció la tristeza en la voz de él.

—Y...

—Dime, Mustang-san, ¿por qué la tinta que usó mi padre para el tatuaje es roja? —y así solo le cambió el tema. Roy levantó su rostro y se le quedó mirando confundido—. ¿Tiene acaso algo que ver con la alquimia de fuego?

—Riza…

—Es algo que siempre he querido saber.

Entonces el silencio reinó. Roy comprendió que no era el momento de sacar a la luz cosas tan dolorosas y profundas porque ella simplemente no lo deseaba.

Riza se levantó y recogió su camisa blanca que estaba en el suelo y se la colocó. Luego volvió a sentarse a su lado observándolo con rostro expectante.

Roy tomó aire fuertemente y empezó a hablar —El rojo y el blanco representan los principios primarios del azufre y el mercurio. El azufre es un elemento que está muy presente en las zonas volcánicas por ejemplo. Y los volcanes nacen en las profundidades de la corteza terrestre, donde arde la lava y el fuego.

Riza le dio una mirada agradecida y Roy continuó hablando.

—¿Sabes que si el azufre se calienta adquiere un color marrón rojizo? Es por eso que es el color afín al fuego, al que quema. Y también se utiliza en la fabricación de la pólvora y de los fósforos. Apuesto a que no lo sabías.

—Pues no, eso es nuevo para mí. Ahora entiendo la razón por la que el teniente Havoc lo considera su mechero andante.

—Hey, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra —la miró con una molestia mal fingida. Ella solo sonrió.

—Prosigue.

—También simboliza los tres estados en los que se encuentra el ser humano, y a los que nadie puede escapar: el sufrir, el superarse y el procurar afecto.

—Es un color muy poderoso.

—Lo es. Da energía y vitalidad, es símbolo de la juventud y la acción y también de la lucha entre la vida y la muerte. Es también el color del amor.

—Creo que mi padre sabía lo que hacía.

—Sí. Sabía demasiado. Y por eso quiso ocultar de esa manera su importante investigación.

—No debería sentirme tan mal por ello.

—Deberías. Lo que te hizo probablemente no tiene perdón. También lo odié por un tiempo —agarró levemente la camisa, abriéndola y descubriendo nuevamente su espalda. Riza al contrario de incomodarse solo se dejó hacer.

—Tu apreciación es válida, Mustang-san —y no tenía idea cómo la estaba ayudando con esas palabras, haciendo válidos sus sentimientos. Aunque ahora después de tanto tiempo, sentía que la cólera ya se había desvanecido, solo le quedó la nostalgia y un atisbo de tristeza por su padre, por lo que sufrió, por lo que no fue capaz de hacer por su madre y por ella.

—Pero a pesar de todo, tu espalda es hermosa.

Ella entonces se estremeció con sus palabras. Siempre había pensado que su espalda era desagradable, llena de cicatrices y marcas que nunca podría borrar. Y ahora él decía que era hermosa.

—Es realmente bella…

No mentía ni tampoco lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor. Sus palabras eran tan reales como el momento que compartían en ese instante.

—Gracias —dijo con voz quebrada.

Después, él la besó.

 _No hay nada que lamentar…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Holitas! Aquí nuevamente cumpliendo mi promesa. Quería salir un poco del esquema de lo negros que son los ojos de Roy, jeje. Siempre me pregunté por el tatuaje de Riza y su color rojizo, así que me puse a investigar y me encontré con esa linda e interesante explicación de Roy.

Gracias por leer. Ya saben que es muy lindo que te pongan como favoritos, pero no se olviden de comentar, es mejor la retribución, ¡intercambio equivalente, por favor! Jajaja, mentira :)

Agradezco a KaoruB por su hermoso comentario. Gracias por tus palabras, te respondo por interno :)

Nos leeremos mañana. Les mando un beso.

Sophy.


	3. Estrellas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clandestinidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(III)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estrellas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol siempre resultaba abrasador en el día y en la noche el frío calaba en sus huesos. Era el clima del desierto. Después de un arduo día en Ishbal ya era hora de ir a descansar. Solo descansar, porque si dormía profundamente temía que las pesadillas la agobiaran como solían hacerlo tan seguido desde que estaba allí. Se preparó para dejar su puesto y allí sintió una creciente melancolía mientras de casualidad miraba hacia arriba. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Ishbal se detuvo a observar el cielo oscuro, pero repleto de estrellas. Antes, en épocas pacíficas cuando todavía era una niña, solía subir al techo y verlas a menudo. Siempre pensó que el firmamento colmado de pequeñas luces era hermoso, pues las ciudades con sus luces falsas y faroles suelen ocultar el brillo de estas. Sintió que si en ese instante moría, podría hacerlo en paz. Una estrella fugaz cayó entonces. Sus ojos se cerraron pero se abrieron casi al instante, se sintió realmente estúpida al seguir creyendo en tontas fantasías y deseos. Más cuando estaba rodeada de destrucción. Más cuando su alma estaba manchada y sucia. Sin embargo, desde lo más profundo de su ser, deseó algo con todo su corazón y murmuró aquel anhelo mirando al cielo.

.

.

Roy sintió que el comportamiento de Riza había cambiado en algo. Muchas veces él podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que ella pensaba, pero ahora no podía predecirlo. Simplemente se sentía confundido porque en ciertos momentos, ella le sonreía ligeramente y, a veces, parecía tan distante, tan cortante, tan melancólica. Todo a partir de ese día hacía tres noches. Y él que se vanagloriaba porque creía conocerla bastante. Tal vez pensaba que en verdad era un error. El uniforme de la milicia pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa y sus metas siempre habían sido lo más importante en sus vidas. Quizás sentía que lo había arruinado todo con ello.

No habían tenido un tiempo a solas desde entonces, así que en esos instantes que ambos regresaban al cuartel en el automóvil que ella conducía después de una misión que había requerido la presencia del general de división, se sintieron incómodos. Al menos así era para él. No se atrevía a hablar. Le daba temor preguntarle y que todo quede ahí, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Por qué está tan callado, señor? —Riza preguntó al verlo tan ensimismado. Él la observó un poco sorprendido. Normalmente él solía animar el trayecto con algún comentario sobre el clima, la misión o sencillamente hacía alguna broma pesada.

—No es nada.

—¿Está arrepentido? —mencionó Riza antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra y sorprendiéndolo de paso. Nunca se imaginó que ella tocaría el tema en horas de trabajo—. O tal vez piensa en que yo me he arrepentido… —esto último lo dijo con un tono más bajo en la voz.

Roy suspiró fuertemente. Creyó que la conocía, pero era Riza la que lo conocía a él como a la palma de su mano.

—No creí que quisieras hablar de esto en horas de trabajo.

—Estamos solos, general. Aunque eso no quiere decir que pueda tomarse ciertas libertades.

Esta vez él rió fuertemente. Luego de un rato, su risa cedió y preguntó —¿Y entonces… lo estás?

—General, primero quiero que me responda una cosa.

—Así no alivias mi tensión en absoluto.

—Creáme que antes de que baje del auto, lo habré aliviado.

—Creeré en tu palabra entonces.

Después de eso hubo un corto silencio. Riza carraspeó. Se sintió algo tonta por querer cuestionar algo como eso.

—Hawkeye... —él la animó.

—¿Cree que las estrellas fugaces pueden conceder deseos?

Roy no comprendía a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta —No sabía que fueras tan idealista. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien, señor —sonrió ligeramente.

—Creo en la fe de cada persona para hacer sus sueños realidad —así que solo atinó a responder.

Ella se quedó en silencio entonces y bajó la velocidad del carro. Su mirada, aunque permanecía firme al frente, le pareció muy nostálgica.

—¿Te concedió alguno?

Asió fuertemente el timón del automóvil y siguió acelerando como antes.

—Eso espero… —si encontrar su paz interior lo era, pues entonces había sido un deseo cumplido por esa estrella. Ese día tan lejano en Ishbal, en ese instante, solo pensó en ello, paz para su vida y para su alma. Tal vez sentía que no se lo merecía después de todo lo que había hecho. Se sintió un poco culpable por haberla encontrado de cierta forma al lado de ese hombre.

 _«¿Está bien creer en un futuro donde todos puedan vivir felices?»_

 _«¿Está bien creer en un futuro donde todos puedan vivir en paz?_ _»_

—Mustang-san… —murmuró después de un rato de silencio—. No me arrepiento de esto. Creo que es la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida. Hemos visto y hecho demasiadas cosas, y por eso somos como somos ahora. Quería paz, y aunque pienso a veces que no la merezco, siento que tengo un poquito de eso. Por ello, no deberíamos sentirnos culpables ni creer que hemos cometido un error al estar juntos.

Roy nunca se imaginó que podría amar más a esa mujer. Y él que pensaba que Riza diría que todo había sido un error. Colocó su mano suavemente sobre la suya cuando el auto se detuvo. Y con esa simple y efímera caricia y una mirada de complicidad, bajaron de auto para entrar nuevamente al Cuartel General.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Un poco tarde pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Sé que a ellos les queda un largo camino de redención todavía. Pero esta historia es así, simple sin complicaciones. Así que espero que la disfruten como está :)

Gracias por sus comentarios:

 _ **SirenaMisty:** ¡Hola y gracias por pasarte! Descuida, pronto actualizaré la otra :D_

 _ **LawAlchemist10:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento y por tomarte un tiempito para comentar :)_

Gracias por leer. Ya vengo mañana con otro.

Sophy.


	4. Olvidar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clandestinidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(IV)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Olvidar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Debo decir que me siento genial —dijo el ahora Teniente General Roy Mustang, que acababa de ser ascendido hacía unos instantes en una ceremonia larga. Estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba y sonreía a la vez. Habían salido hacía unos minutos del Cuartel General y estaban buscando a los demás para ir a festejar.

Riza solo le brindó una leve sonrisa.

—Solo falta uno. Un escalón y… —pero, de pronto se detuvo.

Una dama rubia, con el rostro ceñudo y los labios carnosos curvados hacia abajo apareció frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Mustang? No debería estar tan feliz, recuerde que usted se convertirá en Führer sobre mi cadáver —anunció con la firmeza que la caracterizaba siempre.

—Oh, general Olivier Armstrong, recuerde que estamos en el mismo nivel ahora —y él como siempre con su tono burlesco.

—Espero que no siga con la estúpida fantasía de invitarme un café.

—Descuide, quizás lo dejemos para otra ocasión —sonrió coquetamente—. Ahora si me permite, iré a festejar mi ascenso con mi querida subordinada.

La general bufó algo molesta y miró a Riza que en ese momento permanecía ajena a la conversación hasta que él cometió tremendo error de nombrarla solo a ella y no a los demás. Los observó un momento más como tratando de indagar en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Mustang, ¿no debería festejar también con sus demás subordinados?

—Por supuesto —dijo sudando frío y recuperando la compostura inicial—. Ellos ya deben estar esperándonos allá.

Ella le dio una mirada fría y calculadora y luego se dirigió a Riza.

—Hawkeye, debería dejar a un lado a este inútil y pasarse a mis filas. Siempre son bienvenidos los buenos francotiradores.

—Agradezco sus palabras, teniente general Armstrong, pero por ahora estoy supeditada a lo que diga mi superior.

—Bah, no entiendo cómo puede tener subordinados tan leales —nuevamente giró su rostro hacia él.

—Lo mismo digo de usted, general.

La general les brindó una última mirada a ambos y luego les dio la espalda —¡Devuélvame a Miles!

—¡Lo mismo digo con Falman! —ella entonces levantó la mano derecha.

.

Maldita mujer. Tratando de indagar en cosas que no deberían interesarle. Pensó cuando se fue. Riza solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido por tremendo error que le podía costar su puesto y todos los años que había trabajado para esto.

—No digas nada —dijo de mal humor y empezó a caminar.

.

.

Gracias a la resaca por la fiesta/celebración del día anterior, todos llegaron lentamente y agotados al cuartel. La mayor Hawkeye, sin embargo, ya se encontraba en su pequeño despacho asignado para ella hace un año cuando fue ascendida. Siempre solían pasarse a saludar, pero cabe mencionar que todos parecían salir sin rastros de resaca de allí apenas cerraban la puerta. Incluso Fuery que era el que menos había bebido, salió con el rostro sorprendido. El general llegó al final y los vio a todos algo recompuestos, pensó que era extraño, ya que todos habían bebido como carreteros igual que él.

Y si bien es cierto que ninguno podía comprender ni entender por qué una mujer cambiaría su aspecto así de esa forma y tan repentinamente.

—General, ¿ya vio a la mayor? —mencionó Havoc.

—No.

—Parecía molesta ayer.

Roy giró la cara hacia un lado y bufó molesto. Obviamente, si no le había hablado y había bailado con todos —incluido Fuery— y no con él.

—¿Qué le hizo esta vez?

—¡No es momento para charlatanerías! ¡Ponte a trabajar! —exclamó totalmente malhumorado.

—Será mejor que no la vea entonces —respondió haciendo caso omiso al enojo de Roy.

Tal vez era lo mejor, pero, ¿por qué Havoc insistía en que no la viera? ¿Habría pasado algo? Creyó entonces que tal vez era el momento indicado para que lo disculpara. Dio un paso atrás y se dirigió a su despacho.

Solo le bastó abrir la puerta y caer en desesperación. ¿Qué había hecho?

Ella le había puesto de pie y lo estaba saludando con las formalidades militares de siempre. Al parecer ya se había olvidado del asunto con la general Armstrong.

—¿Señor? —retiró rápidamente la mano de su sien y observó que se encontraba con el rostro compungido—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Es un castigo, verdad?

—¿De qué habla?

—¿Por qué? —se lamentó.

—¿Qué sucede, general Mustang? —comenzó a perder la calma.

—Tu cabello...

Ella giró los ojos. Así que era eso... El día anterior después de la reunión se lo había cortado ella misma. Era algo que había estado pensando desde hacía un tiempo y simplemente esa noche había tomado la decisión.

—Señor, no es el momento para hablar de cosas personales. Vaya a trabajar.

—¿Es una venganza? ¿Fue a propósito? Sí, me lo merezco, merezco todas tus balas en mi estómago y mi corazón, pero hacer esto con tu cabello largo. Las mujeres suelen amar demasiado sus cabellos, no lo cortan así por así…

—Basta —su ceja tintineó y su rostro empezaba a mostrarse visiblemente molesto.

—Es que dime por qué razón hiciste una cosa así. Prefiero que me mates, ¡mátame! ¡Mátame ya de una vez!—estaba exagerando las cosas como siempre, poniéndose estúpidamente histérico por nada, ¿qué era? ¿Un niño?

—Dije que es suficiente —habló con una voz terrorífica pero sin gritar. No era necesario.

Roy se calló y la vio con miedo.

—Es más cómodo así, ¿de acuerdo, señor?

—No te creo.

Riza bufó y empuñó su mano. Quería golpear a su general idiota e inútil en ese mismo instante.

—¿Acaso se ha olvidado que ya lo tenía así antes?

—Antes, hace muchos, no, muchísimos años.

No lo comprendía —Señor...

—Me gustaba tu cabello largo.

Entonces Riza suspiró y decidió darle la explicación que estaba buscando —Esto… es para no olvidar porqué estamos aquí. Ayer usted finalmente subió de rango, solo le falta un escalón para lograr el primero de sus objetivos. Para esto es necesario volver a empezar todo.

—Me recuerda un poco a los tiempos de Ishbal...

—Quizás debería remontarse un poco más atrás. Así fue como nos conocimos después de todo —sí, así fue como empezó su historia. Cuando eran jóvenes e ilusos. Cuando ella era una niña tímida con miles de miedos. Cuando él solo era un aprendiz de su padre con grandes ideales e ilusiones. Cuando no existía la guerra ni el infierno en sus vidas. Era donde todo empezó. Y por ello, quería no olvidar por qué habían luchado y sobrevivido, quería no olvidar su historia, su vida, su paz, su infierno. Y ahora era un nuevo comienzo, y por lo que seguirían luchando hasta el final. El cabello solo era un símbolo para no olvidar y empezarlo todo de nuevo.

Roy cerró los ojos y rememoró un poco de sus pasados. Respiró hondo y tranquilo.

—Es importante no olvidar, señor…

—Sí. El hombre que no conoce su historia, tiende a repetirla.

—Y también es cierto lo que dije hace un momento.

El general la observó confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es más cómodo así.

—Te queda bien, de todas formas.

—Gracias, señor. Ahora vaya a trabajar. Tiene muchos papeles que firmar los cuales dejé en su escritorio, y dos reuniones en la tarde a las que asistir. Además llegó tarde hoy. ¿No sabe todo el trabajo que tiene?

Creyó que era el momento exacto para retirarse y no seguir escuchando su temible venganza por lo ocurrido con la general Armstrong. Todavía le dolía la cabeza. Y el día recién empezaba.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas** : Bueno, suelo oír esa frase de cuando una mujer cambia su cabello es necesario preguntarse qué es lo que quiere cambiar en su vida. Me dijeron eso cuando me corté la trenza (hasta la cintura) y la convertí en pura practicidad, jeje. Sin embargo, no creo que haya ninguna explicación al ¿por qué se corta el cabellos una mujer? Roy se imaginaba cientos de cosas y sus subordinados también. Es que normalmente las chicas adoran sus cabellos largos (por lo menos las que me rodean), ¿verdad?

Les agradezco a quienes se dieron su tiempito para comentar, me ponen contenta:

 _ **meiosis2:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras. Aunque sí creo que caí en el OoC, pero bueno, jejeje. Hago lo que puedo, igual si ella aceptó es que son dos adultos, que ya han pasado por mucho, lo merecen, ya fue suficiente sufrimiento para ellos. Gracias por pasarte y dejarme un review :D_

 _ **LawAlchemist10:** Jejejej, muchas gracias. Aunque por ahí que hubo un poco de OoC, igual han sufrido ya demasiado, se merecen todo y su amor. Gracias por seguirte pasando y comentando :)_

Gracias por leer, comenten, todo es bienvenido :)

Sophy.


	5. Música

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clandestinidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(V)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Música**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mayor Hawkeye, mire —dijo el general Mustang mientras le alcanzaba una pequeña hoja de cartulina. Ella la leyó y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vaya… ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado ya?

—Quizá ya sea hora de visitarlos. Nos están avisando con tiempo, así que creo que podemos darnos un par de días después de supervisar la construcción del hospital en Ishbal.

—¿Veintisiete años? Es increíble…

—Y pensar que eran unos niños cuando los conocimos. Y ya tienen cuatro hijos…

.

.

Apenas llegaron, la música estridente infantil se pudo escuchar desde el interior de la casa. Ambos estaban vestidos de manera informal. Riza con una falda larga y botas de color marrón y una camisa blanca. Mientras que Roy vestía un pantalón gris y una camisa negra. Tocaron la puerta algo incómodos pero contentos por volverlos a ver después de un año; y salió una alegre Winry a recibirlos con dos de sus hijos mayores que se encontraban detrás de ella.

—¡Qué gusto verlos! —exclamó abriendo más la puerta para hacerlos pasar—. Ed todavía no ha llegado a casa, fue a comprar su pastel de cumpleaños. Pero mientras tanto, pasen, pasen, tenemos mucho de qué charlar.

Ellos sonrieron y Riza se agachó para saludar a los dos niños, Yoram, que ya contaba con nueve años y Erin, que tenía ocho.

—¿Y dónde están los otros dos? —Roy mencionó.

—Kelian y Alissa están adentro jugando. Seguro que salen en un ratito —habló mientras los hacía acomodar en los sillones.

Escucharon una música nueva y bastante conocida. Riza reconoció la canción, desde sus tiempos de infancia en la que la cantaba. Le pareció divertido, ver esa casa llena de vida, juventud y emoción.

.

 _Un pericotito gracioso y chiquito_

 _que asomaba su hociquito por un huequecito._

 _Y el gato malvado apenas lo vio,_

 _le tiró un zarpazo y se lo comió._

 _Le tiró un zarpazo y se lo comió._

 _Y se lo comió..._

 _._

—¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Mamááááááaá! —sin embargo, aquel grito no era nada divertido. La hija menor del matrimonio Elric venía corriendo y gritando donde se encontraba su madre Winry Rockbell.

—¡¿Qué pasa, qué sucedió?! —preguntó algo inquieta.

—E-es que ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

—Si sigues llorando pues nunca sabré qué fue lo que pasó —dijo intentando mantener la calma, mientras la niña miraba con horror hacia la otra habitación y se escondía en el hombro de su mamá.

—E-es que —se escuchó los mocos sorbiéndose en su nariz—. Es que mi hermano… ¡Ahhhhhhhh! —nuevamente el llanto estridente en el oído de su madre

Winry continuó intentando mantener la calma —Alissa, te dije que…

—¡Ahhhhhh!

—Pero…

—¡Ahhhhhh!

—Dime…

—¡Ahhhhhh!

—¡Ya pues sí se lo comió, se lo comió! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, jaaaa —salió de pronto otro pequeño niño de cabellos castaños. Se reía a la vez que pisoteaba el suelo mientras decía la palabra «zarpazo».

Mientras tanto, la niña no dejaba de llorar.

—Así que fuiste tú, ¿eh? —dijo Winry con voz monstruosa—. ¡Ahora verás, Kelian! —dejó a la pequeña a cargo de Riza y se puso de pie agarrando velocidad para alcanzar al niño que ya había huido despavoridamente.

—¡Es todo! ¡Sabes cómo es tu hermana cuando la haces asustar y aun así sigues haciéndolo! ¡Mira, mira cómo se pone de insoportable! —se escuchaba desde la habitación contigua.

—¡Lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡No!

—¡La vez pasada dijiste lo mismo!

—¡Mamááá! ¡Brujaaaa!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Fue para mi hermana! ¡Fue para mi hermanaaa!

Luego se escuchó un par de «¡plaf!» y después un llanto —al rato, el mocoso salió con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y agarrándose el trasero.

Roy y Riza solo observaron la escena riendo incómodamente. Ella se arrepintió de su pensamiento de hace un momento.

Luego de que las aguas se calmaran y de que Ed llegara y se enterara de todo, extrañamente se disculpó con ambos.

—La vida de familia es difícil —dijo con nostalgia—. Ahora entiendo a mi madre cuando nos daba de coscorrones en la cabeza.

—Seguro que se lo merecían —replicó Winry partiendo el pastel que había traído Ed.

—El ser padre te ha cambiado, Fullmetal —entonces Roy habló.

—Quizás un poco —mencionó calmadamente—. Pero no del todo, general. Seguiré llamándote bastardo si deseas.

—No es necesario, ya has madurado, hasta te ves más viejo que yo —respondió pensando que había ganado la batalla.

—Pues no lo creo, a ti ya se te ven las canas, anciano. Y desde hace años —luego se carcajeó.

Al general se le hinchó una pequeña vena en la sien.

Al cabo de un buen rato compartiendo —y, de paso, peleando como par de niños— con los amigos, se había hecho muy tarde. Aun así, siguieron escuchando la música en las voces de aquellos pequeños, reclamando, al rato llorando, gritando y al instante volviendo a reír, hasta que finalmente se despidieron.

.

.

El camino hacia la estación del tren no había cambiado durante todos esos años. Roy entonces observó a la mujer a su lado que permanecía en silencio.

—Mayor Hawkeye —la llamó.

—Creo que no son necesarias las formalidades ahora.

Roy le sonrió coqueto —Riza... —luego se detuvo como pensando qué palabras debería utilizar para lo que quería preguntar.

—Suéltalo ya.

Él carraspeó y aspiró el aire fuertemente para tomar valor —Riza, ¿hubieras querido tener una familia? ¿O hijos tal vez?

—Jamás —anunció con firmeza.

—Vaya, qué directa… —sonrió debido a la sinceridad de su querida subordinada y compañera de vida.

—Simplemente creo que no es lo nuestro. Aquella escena que presenciamos debe ser bastante cotidiana, sin embargo, también he visto muchos momentos de alegría en ellos. Me alegra que Edward-kun haya encontrado en ello la felicidad. Pero lo que puede hacer feliz a una persona no tiene que hacer felices a las demás.

—Así lo pensé —entonces, la tomó fuertemente de la mano que ella aceptó sin objeción—. Es por eso que nos complementamos tan bien.

Riza asintió. Entonces el carruaje llegó a su destino dejando atrás el bullicio y la música infantil. Ambos tuvieron que volver a soltar sus manos porque nuevamente tenían que regresar a su ocupada y responsable realidad.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Los niños siempre son muy graciosos y terribles, siempre nos hacen sonreír, por eso me encanta trabajar con ellos. El otro día escuchaba a una niña berrinchuda y se me ocurrió este capítulo. Por cierto, eso de que Ed y Winry tuvieron muchos hijos sí es canon, Arakawa lo dijo, no recuerdo si en alguno de sus artbooks, pero lo dijo.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

 _ **meiosis2:** Jejeje, muchas gracias. Oh, de dónde eres, que normalmente suelo publicar en las nochecitas, estamos a varias horas de diferencia :) Bueno, el OoC viene con Riza, jaja. Lo que pasa es que en verdad no sé si ellos lo aceptaran de manera tan natural como en este fic. Las metas de ambos pesan demasiado al igual que sus uniformes. Sin embargo, yo quería hacer una historia así, simple, cotidiana, sin angst ni sufrimientos, para eso ya está la otra. Gracias por volver a escribirme :D_

 _ **LawAlchemist10:** ¿Verdad que sí? Riza es hermosa!, jeje. Me encantan juntos, fangirleo demasiado. Roy al menos es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Gracias por volverte pasar :D_

 _ **Butterfly of the life:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! Sí, tienes razón en lo peculiar. Es que no se sabe en realidad, ojalá Arakawa hubiera ahondado un poco más con ellos. Gracias por pasarte_

 _ **Gene15:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! Gracias por tu sinceridad :) Pero sí, mi idea era algo así, hacer algo sin angst, ni sufrimientos ni nada, solo hacer algo sencillo con ellos como una pareja real. Espero que sí sea aunque sea algo creíble. Gracias por pasarte._

Les agradezco sus lecturas, pero ya saben que mucho más me motivan sus palabras.

Nos leeremos mañana.

Sophy.

.


	6. Encender

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clandestinidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(VI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Encender**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Todos en la oficina veían a Roy Mustang como su mechero andante. Si Havoc quería encender un cigarrillo, pues le pedía que lo prendiera. Si Breda quería calentar su sándwich también se lo decía. Si Fuery quería arreglar algún aparato de esos que siempre arreglaba, y si necesitaba una chispa, pues iba donde el general. Y el general nunca hacía caso por supuesto, es más un día de estos iba a darles una mano, pero quemando hasta las cenizas el cigarrillo de Havoc; el sándwich de Breda y la radio vieja de Fuery.

Normalmente lo hacían esporádicamente, pero esa tarde parece que los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarlo y todos le trajeron sus guantes blancos. Furioso, como estaba, firmó todo lo que tenía que firmar y se retiró, obvio sin que Riza se diera cuenta.

Apenas llegó a su departamento, recordó que tenía un importante y urgente documento que el Führer le había dado para que le entregara a la mayor Hawkeye, sobre una reciente misión. Se había olvidado, ahora sí ella lo llenaría de balas. Vio la hora, eran las once de la noche. Seguramente ya no estaría en el cuartel. Cogió su abrigo y salió a toda velocidad.

.

.

La puerta sonó mientras revisaba la última documentación que había llevado a casa. El trabajo en la milicia siempre era cuantioso. Extrañamente Black Hayate no ladraba, solo movía la cola, entonces se hizo una idea de quién era la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta.

 _¿Habría bebido?_ Pensó.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó por pura formalidad.

—Soy yo, Hawkeye. Roy... Mustang

—Señor, le hago recuerdo que habíamos quedado en que no vendría. Sabe que es peligroso que…

—¿Me dejarás acá afuera? —reclamó él.

—General —dijo con voz de regaño.

Entonces Roy suspiró —Lo lamento. Olvidé entregarte algo, por eso estoy aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño abriendo la puerta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que se olvidó de entregarme? Démelo y váyase —y alargó la mano.

—Bueno… —sonrió avergonzado—. Lo que pasa es que va a requerir un poco de tiempo para que te explique —volvió a reír—. _Esundocumentoquetienequeentregarmañanaaprimerahora_ paraelführer —dijo rápidamente y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo, porque sentía que si la veía a los ojos se iba a llevar su alma solo con la mirada gélida que le estaba dando en ese instante.

La sarta de reclamos llegó después de que lo dejara pasar. Sí, era un idiota, estúpido, mentecato —¿qué era eso?—, imbécil, descuidado, flojo, holgazán, indolente, perezoso y todo lo demás que le había dicho.

—Pareces molesta —dijo estúpidamente.

Lo asesinó con la mirada.

.

.

Rato después, ambos suspiraban del cansancio. No solo era un pequeño informe lo que debía hacer, era un cuadernillo detallado con la gente y los hechos sobre una misión encomendada a ella como Mayor y él como su superior debía ayudar.

—Voy a hacer café —Riza se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaban agotados, faltaba un poco todavía para terminar, así que para reanimarse decidió hacerlo. Al rato volvió con el rostro abatido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—General, de casualidad, ¿no trajo sus guantes de ignición? Se me acabaron los cerillos.

Ahora Roy era el que tenía el rostro desencajado. ¿Ella también? ¿Ella? ¿Riza? ¡¿Su Riza Hawkeye?!

—Sea útil por una vez en su vida —y esas palabras lo llevaron a una profunda oscuridad.

Roy murmuró una serie de cosas ininteligibles mientras maldecía en su interior.

—Lo perdonaré si lo hace —ella sabía que a él le molestaba aquello de sobremanera. Aunque no llegaba a comprender del todo sus razones ya que su llama podía ser muy útil, especialmente en estas ocasiones.

.

Encendió la cocina de mala gana. Ella lo observó con una media sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Esto le molesta porque a veces lo llaman «mechero andante»?

Roy bufó molesto —¡¿Tú también me vas a llamar así?! —exclamó exaltándose— Nadie, absolutamente nadie me agradece como debe, y encima me ponen ese terrible apodo y...

Entonces ella lo tomó de la mano, pensó que ya era suficiente, en el fondo él seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció un día hace muchos años.

Roy se quedó callado y sorprendido. Entonces ella agarró amistosamente el guante grabado con un círculo de transmutación, se lo quitó lentamente y lo colocó encima del mueble mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Luego puso la mano grande de él en su mejilla, se acercó un poco más y lo besó en los labios suavemente.

—Creí que habías dicho que nada de fraternización mientras estemos en la ciudad —ése había sido un acuerdo entre ellos. Aunque tuvieran una relación, era necesario esconderla bien, no podían permitirse ningún descuido, no podían dar indicios de nada para que ninguna persona pudiera sospechar. Así que cada vez que tenían algo de tiempo, se iban lejos, a un lugar que Madame Christmas les proporcionó para ambos. Esos eran los únicos momentos que podían tener como pareja. Hubieran tal vez deseado algo mejor, sin embargo, eso era suficiente, una pequeña felicidad, quizás injusta para todo lo que habían hecho, pero felicidad al fin y al cabo.

—Pues no habrá nada más, así que no se esté imaginando cosas.

—Qué cruel eres.

El sonido agudo de la hervidora los hizo separarse.

—Le serviré un café.

—Te esperaré en la mesa —dio un paso hacia atrás y salió. Desde ese día prometió nunca negarle algo a ella. Pensó que por ella encendería lo que fuese que le pidiese. Solo por ella, por los demás, pues que se jodan.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** No sé si a Roy le molesta que le pidan que sea el mechero/encendedor andante, aunque creo que sí, al menos creo que se molestó con Havoc en ese episodio con Lust. A mi me parece muy útil su habilidad, jaja.

Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios :)

 _ **meiosis2:** Tu comentario me alegró mucho. Comparto mucho de tus pensamientos, aunque también creo que algo tendría que suceder como para que ellos puedan entender que se aman y que está bien estar juntos, yo que sé. Hay muchas cosas que se podrían escribir sobre ellos. Pienso también que el día prometido es un día importante, muchas cosas pasaron allí :) Jajajaja, me hiciste reír. Para nada, me encantan los reviews largos y sustanciosos. Un beso. Gracias por seguirte pasando, tu mensaje fue re motivador._

 _ **KaoruB:** Prometo responderte todo todito en un PM una vez que termine esto (mañana). Ya sabes que sigo agradecida contigo por esa idea que me inspiró, y que te inspiró a ti y etc, etc, etc… XDD._

 _ **Gene15:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por seguirme comentando, es muy motivador para mí. Te mando un beso :)_

Gracias por leer, nos leeremos mañana con el último capítulo de este fic :D ¡Espero sus comentarios!

Sophy.


	7. Elecciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clandestinidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(VII)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elecciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Definitivamente así te queda mejor —Riza sonrió colocando ambas manos en el rostro limpio de su general.

.

.

De un tiempo a esta parte habían tenido demasiado trabajo. El rango de Riza no le permitía tener mucho tiempo para ella, y aun tenía que continuar como la asistente del Teniente General Roy Mustang. En ocasiones pensaba que hubiera sido mejor no aceptar ningún ascenso, sin embargo, él la convenció de lo contrario, ya que necesitaría gente de confianza en rangos relativamente altos. Y, a pesar de todo, y aunque los problemas no faltaran, todo iba viento en popa para él. La reconstrucción de Ishbal estaba bastante avanzada. Al menos ya había un hospital, un mercado y un templo. El ferrocarril de Xing estaba en la mitad de sus avances. Se podía ver ya mucho comercio y gente que había regresado a sus casas reformadas. Podía decirse que se respiraba un ambiente pacífico, aunque nunca estaban exentos de algunas revueltas, el ejército —al mando del él—, tenía el control de todo. Todas esas cosas, le había permitido llegar a una aceptación general tanto de la gente de Ishbal, como de algunos miembros de la milicia que lo veían con buenos ojos. El Führer Grumann estaba contento con lo que su muchacho había logrado en tan pocos años. Seguramente lo nombraría a él su sucesor. Pero también, el viejo había estado intentando cambiar la mentalidad de sus miembros, quizás él no tendría la dicha de ver a Amestris convertida en una democracia, sin embargo, Roy probablemente sí.

.

Tendrían que viajar nuevamente a Ishbal entonces para inaugurar una biblioteca y la plaza central. Debido al escaso tiempo, no se habían visto en tres días, tiempo suficiente como para que ella no notara lo que había hecho su superior con su rostro. Había visto ciertos indicios días atrás, una sombra pequeña encima de su boca, pero nada extraño. Pero se sorprendió cuando lo volvió a ver, justo antes de iniciar el viaje en el tren que los llevaría al Este.

—Buenos días, señor —hizo el saludo militar usual—. ¿Qué es eso, señor? —y cuestionó rápidamente sin esperar a que él la saludara de vuelta.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió con otra pregunta algo confundido.

—Eso —y señaló con su dedo el horripilante bigote negro y entrecortado que adornaba su rostro impecable.

—¡Ahhh! —y se agarró el mentón sonriendo coquetamente—. ¿No le gusta? Creo que me hace ver mayor.

Algunos militares pasaban y lo miraban de reojo, luego se sonreían. Riza se dio cuenta de ello, mientras subían al tren, pero él parecía no notarlo.

—Lo hace ver ridículo si me permite decirlo —volvió a mencionar el tema después de que se sentaron uno frente al otro.

—Son tonterías. Ya soy Teniente General, mayor Hawkeye y tengo que verme acorde a mi rango —le replicó.

Ella frunció el ceño, su general podía ser bien terco cuando se lo proponía. Y más cuando se empecinaba con algo, difícilmente alguien podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Además, ¿qué diablos tenía que ver un bigote con su rango?

—Además, me dijeron que me quedaba bien —agregó con arrogancia. Nadie, esta vez nadie lo convencería de lo contrario ni malograría su pequeña felicidad.

—¿Quién? ¿Un ciego?..., señor —replicó forzando la última palabra.

Su ceja tembló —Fue el teniente Fuery.

—Seguro pensó que lo quemaría vivo.

Y una vena se salió en su frente —No es verdad. También me lo dijeron Havoc y Breda.

Y es que no se había dado cuenta que esa mañana, el pobre chico le había dicho eso pensando que lo iba a incinerar vivo ya que Roy se colocaba sus guantes blancos mientras se reía y le preguntaba. El general no lo hizo adrede, pero Fuery se imaginó cientos de cosas terroríficas en su cabeza temerosa, pensando que no viviría para contarlo. Rato después, llegaron Havoc y Breda y haciendo caso a las señas que les hacía el oficial menor, dijeron lo mismo.

—¿Así saldrá en la fotografías?

—Basta, Hawkeye. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh? —dijo ya enfadado.

—Aféiteselo.

—No —respondió rotundamente.

Riza se puso más seria y escueta de lo normal y lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, luego giró su rostro hacia la ventana. El resto del camino ninguno intercambió más palabras de las necesarias. Después de un rato, la bocina del tren resonó, anunciando su llegada a Ciudad del Este. Allí los esperaba un automóvil que los llevaría a Ishbal. Tampoco se dirigieron la palabra.

.

.

La inauguración ocurrió sin contratiempos, ellos se comportaron como los profesionales que eran. Sintieron los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas. Aceptaron varias fotos, ello también ayudaba a su imagen. Hicieron las diligencias pendientes, tuvieron varias reuniones. Y el fin del día llegó, al siguiente día partirían nuevamente hacia Central y después se tomarían un par de días libres, que pudieron concertar después de un largo tiempo.

Riza lo caviló, tenía que convencerlo de alguna forma. Aprovechó un tiempo que estuvieron a solas.

—Estaba pensando que quizás tengamos que posponer la reunión.

¿La reunión? ¿Hablaba en serio? Ese era un término en clave para darse un tiempo para ellos. Cuando Chris Mustang se enteró de su relación, tuvo la idea de separarles un pequeño departamento en las afueras de Central.

—No puedes hacer eso.

Ella no respondió.

—No permitiré que me chantajees con eso. Tú no eres de esa forma.

—Puedo ser más terca que usted.

—Han pasado tres meses, ¡tres! Sabes lo importante que es _eso_ para un hombre —sabía a lo que se refería, y para ella también era importante, así que estaba jugándosela.

—Aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer en Central...

—Hawkeye…

—Elija, el bigote o yo —y así, se lo dijo sinceramente.

—Está bien, ¡está bien! Es increíble que me hagas decidir entre un estúpido bigote y tú.

Riza entonces esbozó una sonrisa. Pero lo hacía por su bien. Y tal vez también por el bien suyo, porque a ella le gustaba con el rostro limpio y la cara —y actitud— infantil.

Todo el trayecto camino a Central estuvo de mal humor y después del estúpido contratiempo, Roy tuvo que afeitarse.

.

.

Aquellos dos días fueron estupendos. Tal vez sus pecados les seguían pesando, sin embargo, intentaban disfrutar esos momentos. Obviamente, esconderse del mundo para poder amarse no era lo que hubieran querido. Sin embargo, allí alejados del ruido, de las luces de la ciudad, podían prodigarse aquello que no podían sacar afuera. La vida no era perfecta. Aun les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, no sabían lo que el futuro les depararía porque también les quedaba esperar la democracia y los posteriores juicios por los crímenes cometidos. Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo, cada paso que daban, acortaba aquel momento inevitable.

Esta vez él despertó primero, se movió apoyando su brazo en la almohada y tomándose su tiempo para verla dormir. Sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Hasta qué hora piensas seguir mirándome? —susurró con los ojos aún cerrados.

Vaya con esa mujer, a veces se preguntaba si no la prefería mejor callada. Pero al rato se arrepentía, si Riza no fuera así no la podría amar tanto como lo hacía.

—Podría hacerlo hasta la eternidad.

Ella abrió los ojos entonces, sonrió e intentó decir algo pero Roy la interrumpió.

—Aunque la eternidad para nosotros no existe —entonces se giró y se echó boca arriba. De pronto el ambiente se llenó de melancolía.

—Quizás no en esta vida… —Riza mencionó un momento después del absoluto silencio que los envolvió. Él la miró de reojo.

—No. Ni en esta ni en ninguna —dijo mostrando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—¿Recuerdas que prometí seguirte hasta el infierno? —el volvió a voltearse para observarla. La mirada de Riza denotaba tristeza, pero extrañamente le sonreía.

—Sí, pero a...

—Allí sí existe la eternidad para nosotros...

Roy suspiró y luego se acercó para abrazarla. Y después ella. Ambos se aferraron tan fuertemente al otro que el miedo a quebrarse no existió, y secretamente desearon que ese instante se detuviera y no acabara jamás.

 _._

 _—¿Me seguirás?_

 _—Sí. Si ese es su deseo, lo seguiré hasta el infierno._

 _._

—Ahí nos encontraremos.

Y es que esa había sido su elección, una decisión, un pacto hecho por ambos.

.

.

 **.-FIN-.**

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Qué lindo se siente ponerle la palabra "Fin" a un fic. No lo sentía desde que escribía en el fandom de Ranma. Es una satisfacción grande realmente, jaja.

Este fue el capítulo más largo de todos, y sí al final nada es perfecto, por eso lo melancólico del final. A ellos les queda mucho por recorrer, no nos olvidemos de la democracia y los juicios que vendrán para ellos por participar en la matanza de una etnia. Y también creo que este fic fue más un escrito de humor que de romance (excepto ahora), pero qué se le va a hacer. Me gusta el humor, sin humor la vida no sería divertida. Es bueno reírse de todo y de sí mismos también. Y sé que el bigote de Roy no salió en el manga, pero ¡¿qué diablos estaban pensando los del Estudio Bones?!

Como les dije anteriormente, esta historia la hice con el único propósito de descansar un poco. Es algo simple, sencillo, sin complicaciones, quería retratar a una pareja común y corriente, de manera natural, con sus trabas y avances. El Royai es demasiado bello, se pueden imaginar tantas cosas…

Gracias, muchísimas gracias también por sus comentarios, como pseudo escritora que soy, no puedo ser más feliz. Es importante la retroalimentación que ustedes pueden brindarme, no es por gusto que cualquier autor pida un comentario. Son una motivación para continuar escribiendo.

Esta vez voy a esforzarme y responderles mediante un PM a todos.

 _ **meiosis2**_

 _ **Gene15**_

 _ **SirenaMisty**_

 _ **Butterfly of the life**_

 _ **LawAlchemist10**_

 _ **Teniente Jaz Mignonette**_ , ¡reinita, a ti te debo otra respuesta en Facebook también!

Por supuesto el agradecimiento especial va para _**KaoruB**_ , sin ti este fic no existiría.

Y gracias a los que se pasarán por acá también.

Nos seguiremos leyendo en Watashitachi.

Sophy.


End file.
